


In Which A Simulacrum Proposes To A Hacker [a cryprev love story]

by synth3t1cn1ghtm4r3



Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: AWW CUTE, holy shit is that a proposal???, oh my god it’s cryprev again, please ignore this fic entirely unless your name is crypto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synth3t1cn1ghtm4r3/pseuds/synth3t1cn1ghtm4r3
Summary: yeah revenant proposed, so what?
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Revenant
Kudos: 18





	In Which A Simulacrum Proposes To A Hacker [a cryprev love story]

Well, wasn’t this an odd sight? A tall, red, simulacrum seemed to be browsing rings at a jewelry shop. He seemed quite focused, looking at each of the different rings with great interest. A few workers could be seen, two of them chatting quietly, watching the robot. It was an odd sight indeed.

“ Is there anything I can help you with, sir? “ The third worker chimed, tilting her head curiously at the intimidating robot in front of her. To this, the robot looked up, tilting his head questioningly.

“ Do you guys have anything.. green ? “ The robot’s voice was deep, but had a sort of softness to it. Green? Well, they did indeed have green. Emerald, peridot, jade, aventurine, and a lot more. The lady softly nodded, guiding the tall robot over to the green jeweled rings.

“ This is all we have at the moment, sir. “ The lady spoke softly, a small, polite smile on her face. After a while of looking, something seemed to have caught the simulacrum’s eyes.

[]

Soon enough, that same, red simulacrum seemed to be walking out of the jewelry store, placing a small, black box into one of the bags sat on his torso. He seemed almost nervous as he made his way towards what looked like quite the fancy restaurant. But why would a simulacrum be going to a restaurant...? 

[]

A tall, dark haired man who’s skin was riddled with cybernetics sat at a table, waiting for his robotic lover. The latter of the two had set up a date at the fancy restaurant for the boy’s birthday, even though he had insisted that he didn’t have to. So, there the boy sat, dressed in a somewhat formal dress shirt and pants.

The simulacrum had soon arrived, giving the smaller of the two a soft look as he sat down at the table.

“ Ah, there you are, jagiya. That errand sure took a while, what were you doing anyways? “ The dark haired boy chuckled, tilting his head curiously at the lovestruck simulacrum.

“ Oh, you’ll find out later, dearest. “ The sim softly responded, giving a small chuckle. He seemed to be looking at the smaller boy, simply admiring his beauty. To him, he was quite the sight. Just being in his presence felt like a privilege to him.

[]

About an hour went by as the boy ate, chatting with the simulacrum. They had been flirting back and forth, just simply enjoying being in the company of one another. The boy appreciated the dinner, and the simulacrum appreciated being able to spend this moment with the smaller boy. Then, the time came.

“ Dearest, may I talk to you about something? “ The sims tone sounded serious, and he almost seemed nervous. What could the sim possibly wanna talk about that would make him nervous...?

“ Anything, Revvy.. “ The smaller of the two seemed almost concerned, knowing very well that the simulacrum wasn’t one to become nervous easily. What made him so nervous...?

“ Love, when I first met you, I found you interesting. A synthsuit who wasn’t afraid of me, who didn’t shy away from me like all the others did. Instead, you teased me, you annoyed the hell out of me for a while. Yet, I couldn’t find it in myself to genuinely hurt you or hate you like i did all the rest. There was something about you, I just couldn’t. I didn’t know back then, that the reason for that was love. I fell for you, and I fell hard. I was scared to tell you, scared to be soft around you. I thought you’d never feel the same, yet you did. Every day, I think about the night you told me, dear. I’ll never regret wandering into the kitchen that night. I’ll never regret telling you I felt the same. I love you more than the day i met you, and I always will. “ The simulacrum took a small pause, reaching into the bag and pulling out the small, black box. “ So, with all that said, will you marry me? “ He opened the box, revealing a small, silver ring with a lovely, jade green stone in the middle. 

The boy seemed shocked, this wasn’t at all what he was expecting. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, his hand covering his mouth in shock.

“ Jagiya, you chijeu baegchi, of course I will. “


End file.
